


Drunken Sansby

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Body Worship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, New Year's Eve, Reupload Cause It Deserved It, hidden crushes, sansby - Freeform, someone better tell Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: A request from my Tumblr page!  Babypizzawonderland asked for Sansby flirting. A reupload from the main book, as I figured it had a second chapter added onto it.





	1. Drunken Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a little short, sorry... It did start out as a dabble.

“hey… hey Grillby!” Sans’ voice called out to him.

Grillby sighed and turned to face his favourite customer.

“Do you. Do you know why I keep coming back?” Sans slurred.

Grillby eyed the slight blush on the bones. Already over done it with the ketchup. (I don't know Sans, why do you keep coming back?) he asked.

Sans chuckled. “It’s cause you’re so hot!” He roared. Grillby felt his cheeks burn a little hotter. He had tried to keep his feelings for the other skeleton a secret. But now… “oooh…” Sans said, “are sparks flying between us?” He asked.

Grillby sighed and leaned closer to him. he said. The skeleton stared at him with hazy eyes. (Are your shorts transparent?) he asked .

Sans looked down and back up at Grillby. “Wha-”. He began.

(Cause I can see myself in them.) he said.

Sans stared at Grillby before leaning forward, almost face-to-face. “So Grillby, want to have a good time?” He asked.


	2. Drunken Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's just Grillby and Sans alone in the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the first chapter.

Grillby was finally able to chase the last of his patrons out of the bar before returning to Sans. Sans the skeleton. The one who he had been secretly lusting after for so long... did Sans ever wonder why he wasn't overly concerned with his tab? Sans watched him approach with lazily lidded sockets. Before he could even reach out and touch the skeleton, the bony hand grasped the front of Grillby's vest, yanking him closer into a rough kiss.

Grillby hadn't been sure what to expect, kissing Sans. He had braced himself for a hard inpact, Sans being completely made up of bones and all, but that wasn't what he got. It was difficult to describe the feeling. The bones weren't as sturdy as they first appeared for one. While they were definetly firmer then skin and fire, they were sort of squishy, pliable. Grillby suddenly understood just how Sans was able to smile and even adjust the shape and position of his eye sockets. He really was just a pile of magic bones. 

As Grillby began to relax into the kiss, he took a hand a gently traced Sans' jawline. He wanted to do more than sinply press his face against Sans'. To his thrill, the gentle touch caused Sans to moan and open his mouth to the other. A blue glow was seen inside his mouth, magic forming into a tongue.

Grillby had seen Sans' tongue before, it was a broad and flexible magical organ. He usually summoned it before drinking his ketchup or eating. Grillby had long since guessed that he had used it to eat, digest and taste. 

Well that could prove interesting theory in itself.

Grillby pressed his own tongue inside and pressed it to Sans', withdrawing at his sharp gasp. (Are you ok?) He asked, worriedly. Grillby, being a fire elemental monster, had accidentally burned a few of his past lovers when they couldn't handle his heat.

"stars Grillby..." Sans said, "you taste so good. smokey..." before pressing forward and kissing him again, wrapping his arms around the bartender, pulling him impossibly closer and wrapping his arms around him.

Grillby grunted before relaxing into the kiss again. He should have known that Sans would be stronger and more resistant to his magic than the other monsters. Skeletons, despite their fragile appearances, were tough monsters.

But things were quickly getting too hot to handle. Sans had moved his hands from his back, to resting on Grillby's chest, and then to roving all over his body. Grillby felt like he was a teenager again - the wild and frantic kissing working it's way down the front of his body. Sans firmly pressed against him, easily feeling how even the flames under his were in constant movement. Sans pulled open Grillby's shirt and watched the flames flicker brightly. "wow Grillby..." he said, entranced by their movements.

(They aren't usually this active...) Grillby admitted.

Sans looked up at him confused, "then what-?" He began to ask.

Grillby pulled him tight against him, so he could feel his soul pounding, thundering in his chest. (All because of you.) He simply said, before picking Sans up around the chest, tossing him over his shoulder and quickly making his way to the stairs at the back of the bar. Many didn't know but, since the fallout of his last mate, he had refurnished the upstairs room into a little apartment for himself. He didn't need much space anyways. The bar was his life.

He was easily able to carry Sans with one hand and fondle the pelvis with the other, drinking in the gasps and moans that Sans tried to hide. Gently kicking open the door he tossed Sans onto his bed while he locked the door behind him. Papyrus would probably be scoping out the bar soon looking for Sans, and Grillby couldn't give up his prize just yet.

Not when he was so close.

He tried and failed to silence a small chuckle when he turned around a saw Sans struggling with his bed. He himself enjoyed a soft mattress, and the one he had found had little to no support in it remaining. If he was sleeping, it reminded him of being surrounded by a warm nest of softness and warmth. 

Sans however, was having some issues trying to sit up. The mattress tipped him one way, and then another. He looked up to Grillby's chuckle. "enjoying the view, hotstuff?" he asked.

Grillby settled himself easily on the mattress and leaned over him. (You could say that.) He whispered, licking over Sans' vertebrae, humming at the taste. Sans groaned and bared more of his neck to Grillby, already lost to the pleasure.

Grillby pulled off Sans' hoodie, tossing it over the bed, it landing on the floor somewhere behind him, his face never leaving Sans' neck. Quickly he tugged off the black shorts and those dirty socks. The slippers had been lost when he had first tossed on the bed. Oddly, when Grillby had went to remove the white tank that Sans wore, that's when Sans floundered and reacted. "Grillby... " he said, a slight blue flush on those cheekbones.

Geillby instantly felt more enamoured by the skeleton. The blush made him look absolutely adorable. How does a skeleton blush anyways? He would ask Sans after they were finished.

(Let me see all of you... please Sans.) He asked, once again tugging on the white shirt. He was more than curious now of why the skeleton was embarrassed, what he had to hide underneath.

"please Grillby... you don't want to see.... you'll... you'll be disgusted." He said, he himself unbuttoning the bartenders vest and shirt. Grillby shrugged off the clothing, then pulled Sans to him. (Please Sans. Let me see. Every inch. Every bone. I feed you ketchup to drink, there is nothing that you can do or show me that is disgusting. I promise.)

Sans whimpered before grabbing the edge of the tank himself. Shivering and looking away from Grillby, he slowly pulled the shirt off and away from him...

Exposing the deep, crescent shaped scar hidden underneath it.

Grillby touched the ribs and sternum, examining it. The edges of the scar were yellowed and flaking, some of it had even cracked into the healthier bones. It looked like it had been extraordinarily painful. Reinforcing his knowledge that Sans was a lot stronger than he let on. Looking up at said monster, he realized that while he had been looking at the scar, Sans had kept his face averted from him, whimpering slightly. Grillby pressed a gentle kiss to it, causing Sans to gasp and shiver. "G-G-Grillby?" He asked, stammering over the surprise touch.

(It's a part of you, Sans, what's not to like?) He asked simply, his hands now moving to trace a delicate spine. His fingers grazing over the bone, tracing their edges and movements, causing Sans to moan and lean back into the touches.

Sans hands came out, desperately touching Grillby's chest, tracing the planes of flames, and pulling him into another kiss. Grillby traced the spine to his pelvis, tracing the bones and curves there, he was fascinated with the glow of blue in the front. As he continued to stroke and kiss every part of Sans, he saw the blue become stronger, more pronounced. 

He gasped loudly, feeling boney hands wrap around his own member. The sneaky skeleton had worked his pants open and had grabbed his own erection. Sans smirked, happy to have gotten the upper hand on him, and began to pump, jerking him off. "heh. things getting too hot to handle Grillby?" He asked, giving an amused smirk and wink.

Grillby groaned, feeling himself brace against the bed, thrust softly into Sans hands. He allowed this for a while, until he felt pressure building within himself. So quickly? Stilling Sans hands, he pushed him back, away from him. By the time Sans had loosened a surprised exhale, Grillby had finished pulling his pants off and pulled the skeleton back into his lap, boney spine to firey chest.

He was surprised to feel feel fluids dripping onto his lap. Looking down Sans' body he realized his pelvis had formed a shimmering pocket within the bones. Not quite a vagina, but an entrance. Smirking he gently nuzzled into Sans from behind. (Have you ever played with fire, Sans?) He asked, smirking at Sans gasp and his silent skull shaking. Grillby took both hands and firmly rubbed at the maze of bones making up Sans' back - spine, shoulder blades and ribs. This time, leaving black soot on the bones, marking him. Sans gasped, the soot feeling warm on his bones. (I will show you why, those who play with fire, become addicted to the taste, the feel and the heat.) Grillby said, gently pucking Sans up by his hips and slowly sliding the monster onto him.

Sans gasped, Grillby being larger than he had first appeared, Sans could feel him stretching to accommodate him. It was slightly painful but still felt so good. Finally Grillby was hilted inside of him, he too flushing as he could see himself within the skeleton. (Hmm... now I can really see myself in your pants) he said, pushing a gentle kiss to the side of Sans's skull.

Sans let out a low chuckle and opened his mouth to respond, but it switched to a moan instead as Grillby gently pulled out before pushing back in. Slowly. So he too could savour every inch.

Grillby, feeling Sans adjust to him, began to drive forward at a steady pace, making sure to listen to every little sound that escaped from his boney mouth. And that mouth was positively lewd. Gasps, moans, soft swears and murmurings of Grillby's name...

Grillby felt himself get more turned on as Sans continued. He began to thurst up faster into him, seeing the pocket expand and retreat as he moved within Sans. He felt himself get hotter, the fires become more wild and alive.

He wrapped his arms tight around Sans, driving in quick and hard. His fire magic finally reacting to the stimulus, igniting more. Instead of an infero the tongues of flames wrapped themselves around Sans. Sneaking through every opening, through every joint. Licking and kissing every inch of bone they found.

Sans moaned at the increased stimulus. "G-Grillby..." he panted, "i... i'm..." he moaned instead, trying to hold back his impending orgasm.

(Now... don't hold yourself back for me...) Grillby purred, urging more of his flames to stroke every bone, wrapping Sans in a living, firey cacoon. He kissed the neck in front of him. (Let the fires and I take care of you) he whispered.

At that moment, one Grillby's flames discovered that little pocket of Sans. Slipping into the hip joint, it wrapped itself around the pocket and licked against it, crackling in delight. Sans screamed as he came, his fluids causing Grillby's fire to hiss and burn brighter. 

Grillby growled feeling Sans clench around him. He pushed Sans onto arms and chest, his pelvis high in the air for Grillby's enjoyment. He slammed into Sans, harder and faster then before, Sans slight whimpering due to overstimulation only providing fuel for his drive. Finally, giving him a final rough thrust to his root, he came, his cum, liquid fire, spurting forward and drizzling onto Sans rib cage and sternum. Sans moaned, himself coming a second time. The sensation of being filled and heat proving too much for the small skeleton. 

Grillby pulled out of him, noting with satisfaction the mess he had made to the inside of the skeleton. He was positively marked, covered with both cum and soot. Sans rolled over, coming down off his high. "hey... hey Grillby..." Sans said.

Grillby readjusted his glasses. (What is it Sans?) He asked.

Sans chuckled, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "that... that was a good time..." he said, before suddenly falling asleep, small snores escaping from his jaw. 

The fire element chuckled, pulling the blankets over the both of them and wrapping his arm around Sans, pulling him close. (Yes. Yes it was Sans.) Grillby whispered. As he leaned in to kiss his skull, a finally flame popped and sputtered against the exposed bone. (Heh. Sparks still flying between the two of us...) he said drowsly, before he too falling asleep. 


	3. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up having little to no recollection pf what happened between him and Grillby.

It was early morning when Sans finally started to stir and groan, finding himself tucked into a soft, unsupportive mattress.  He didn't remember walking or teleporting home, much less taking off all of his clothes before falling asleep.  Just how much had he had to drink?  Usually he could hold his ketchup and tomato juice a lot better than this.  Papyrus must have collected his sorry ass from Grillby's again while he was drunk and tucked him into bed.  Though Sans could see himself pulling off his hoodie and shorts by himself.  Once drunk he seemed to have a tendency to sleep completely nude.  Stars, his skull was throbbing, felt like it was slowly caving in on him.  What the hell did he exactly do last night?  It was all a big of a blur for him.  He dimly remembered telling all sorts of puns, talking to the guard dogs about the quality of weapons, draining bottle after bottle of ketchup... hitting on Grillby again. 

 

He sighed softly, nuzzling more into the sheets and mattress, enjoying the warmth.  He was going to have to be more careful.  Grillby had always been professional around him in the bar, and a friend when they saw each other around Snowdin.  There was never any indication, other than the occasional low chuckle at his puns, that Grillby ever thought of him in any other way.  If he made Grillby too uncomfortable, he might have to find a new break buddy.  And Muffet's bakery was out of the question.

 

For once though he had had a decent night's sleep.  No nightmares, no red-eyed children banishing a dusty knife and no lonely red scarf blowing in the wind.  Sans' skull flushed though, his cheek bones heating with his blue magic.  All of his moves on Grillby must have affected his dream as he had... well... he had a good dream about the sexy and incredibly hot bartender.  He smiled and chuckled at his pun, but smiled even wider as brief glimpses of the dream returned to him.  Flashes of Grillby hovering over him, his mouth and tongue trailing over his bones, of magical fire tentacles that thoroughly warmed his bones and caused them to rattle in pleasure.  Sans could still feel Grillby's thick rod pummeling deep inside of him, feeling as his magic stretched around the fire monster, at the pleasure that it caused to tremor over his bones.  The skeleton sighed softly, rubbing his thighs together.  He could feel his magic sparking in his pelvis, nothing formed yet, but awaiting his command.  He also felt his dried juices, sticky and cool, coating his bones.  Well, he was planning on taking a bath or shower before work anyways.  This just cemented that plan.  No avoiding that.

 

He sighed and slowly cracked his aching bones, feeling the joints pop back into place, as he stretched them out over the mattress.  Might as well get up and start the day before Papyrus woke him up.  The very thought of Papyrus' loud and overbearing voice caused his headache to ache worse and his sockets to see white around the darkness.  Best to avoid that in case it increased.

 

When he went to move, that's when he realized that he was not alone in the bed.  An arm was draped over his rib cage, hands loosely gripping his sternum, another arm underneath him, supporting him and pulling his tight to the warm body behind him.

 

He sighed.  He couldn't believe it.  For one who said that he had his soul set on someone...  Just not Toriel again.  That mistake had made for a very awkward timeline, one that he didn't care to repeat. 

 

Sans slowly opened his sockets, letting them look around the empty and unfamiliar room.  Not his room... It was almost completely dark, but lit with a low glow, showing off the grains of wooden beams that made up the room.  The room was mostly bare and impersonal, like it was used for sleep and sleep alone.  That it wasn't for living in.  It yielded very little clues to who he was in bed with...

 

Well, might as well get this over with.  No preparing... just go for it.  The quicker that he found out who his stand was with, the quicker he could make his excuses, head home and see Papyrus.  Papyrus was probably looking for him now, or assumed that he had spent the night at the labs with Alphys again.  Better to get this done and over with.

 

Finally, his eye light looked down to the arm holding him.  Welp.  Here it goes.  For better or worse.  

 

Orange and yellow flames?  Sans stared at the living flames as they crackled quietly at him, emitting heat.  But... but there was only one flame monster in Snowdin... that meant..

 

That meant...

 

(Sans? You're awake?) the familiar monster asked him, his quiet thoughts slightly gruff with sleep and worry.

 

Sans looked up, peering at the face.  Grillby's face looked different without his glasses on, younger and less hurried.  More relaxed.  His eyes were still slightly hazy from sleep, blinking slowly and staring at the body of bones that laid in his bed, in his arms,  The flames on the top his head were more prevalent on one side of his head than the other for now.  Sans grinned at Grillby's bedhead.  It somehow suited the flame monster...

 

They were both completely nude, Sans' entire body covered with what looked like a warm, dusting of ash.

 

*

 

Grillby stared at Sans.  Sans' eye lights had gone dim, as if he was thinking extremely hard about something.  Grillby gulped quietly.  The implications that their, no, his actions could have were tremendous.  Sans was drunk and Grillby had taken advantage of that.  No excuses that Sans constantly led him on or that they both enjoyed themselves last night.  Sans was drunk... what would he say?

 

"I'm... I'm slightly surprised Grillby... I would have thought that you slept on a bed of coals until now." Sans' eye lights returned and a single socket closed in a wink.

 

The fire monster groaned and rubbed at his face, trying to dislodge the tiredness and sleep from his eyes and mind.  He could feel that the flames on his head were out of control and wild, that would need to be fixed before he went anywhere or downstairs.  (After all that happened last night, the first words that you utter are a pun?) he teased.  (And a lame pun at that... I'm disappointed Sans)

 

Sans chuckled.  "Hey.  The next time you wake up next to a hot monster completely naked... wait.  That did happen to you."  Another wink from Sans as Grillby chuckled.

 

(Seriously Sans.  How do you feel?) Grillby asked him, concerned.  (You're not hurt anywhere or...)

 

The skeleton stretched out his body and turned to face Grillby.  "I'm fine Grillby.  A little achy in my pelvis but that will go away with some ketchup, a shower and breakfast." he said, grabbing a fistful of sheets and pulling them to his chest, hiding the slashing scar.  "And my only regret is that I barely remember any of it."  He smiled at the fire monster.  "I've... I've wanted you for some time..." he admitted, looking down.

 

Grillby gently pulled the sheets and coverings away from the skeleton, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in closer to his body.  His fingers slowly traced the jutting bones of the vertebrae and the soft curves of his ribs.  He looked Sans up and down before gently kissing his nasal bone.  (How about you take the shower in my bathroom, and I'll cook some breakfast and fill you in?) he offered, smiling at him.  (Then tonight I can show you an re-enactment of our little escapade~) he told Sans, giving him a wink of his own, and smiling at the blue, flushed cheeks.

 

"Does it have to wait until tonight?" Sans grinned.  "I mean we are already naked..." Grillby hissed as a boney hand wrapped around his morning wood, beginning to pump and jerk him off slowly.  "And this fellow is obviously very excited to see me.  Would be a shame if Woody didn't bone the skeleton-" his remark was cut off by a hot, searing kiss.

 

(Sans... not during foreplay.) Grillby said, his hands tracing around the pelvis, gently pulling on his sensitive bones and a finger gently tracing that violent scar.

 

Sans mewled slightly, his breath already beginning to catch.  "Grillby..." he pleaded softly.

 

*

 

When the food prep crew arrived they were surprised to see that Grillby hadn't appeared yet.  He was usually the first to show, already in the kitchen, usually peeling potatoes and chopping carrots.  He lived above the bar after all.  However, they all shrugged their shoulders and started work.  There wasn't a day that Grillby didn't work sunrise to well past the sunset, doing everything in his power to keep his patrons happy and well-fed.  He was allowed to have a lazy day every once in a while.

 

To their surprise the bell above the door dinged, and a tall, familiar skeleton poked his head into the bar.

 

"Papyrus!  Fancy seeing you here... but we aren't open yet." Kenny said, drying off a plate.

 

"OH I KNOW THAT.  I WAS JUST CURIOUS IF SANS WAS HERE.  I SPENT THE NIGHT WITH UNDYNE AND ALPHYS WATCHING ANIME AND SANS ISN'T HOME..." he said, a slightly worried tone creeping into his energetic voice.

 

Kenny looked at the other crew members before shrugging.  "We haven't seen him yet, but if we do, we'll send him your way." he promised, a small smile on his face.

 

"THANK YOU FRIEND.  I'M SURE SANS IS FINE JUST..." Papyrus wrung his hands.  "YOU KNOW HOW HE IS." He shook his skull before smiling widely and waving at the crew, spinning around on his heel and retreating back out into the cold and snowy outside.  

 

The door now locked, work continued, small talk and humming filling the bar.  Karaoke night - so extra nuts and trail mix, extra vodka and gin and chicken wings.  They all knew the drill, new the pattern that this bar thieved on.  There was a creaking noise about them, and a rough, wordless gasp.  Kenny and the others looked up at the ceiling in shock.  Grillby was definitely up there... and someone else.  Papyrus' words came to them.  Perhaps...

 

"Sans couldn't be up there... could he?" Patricia asked, looking at Kenny.

 

Kenny only shrugged.  "We don't get paid to know or wonder.  Come on guys, back to work."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment! Makes a beaver feel good about what she wrote!


End file.
